


It's Dark Somewhere

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hostage Situations, Swan Queen Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a late submission for Swan Queen Week, Hostage AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Dark Somewhere

She wakes up and her back hurts.

Stretching seems like the obvious solution, but her body only gets so far before she’s yanked backwards.

That’s when she realizes she’s tied up.

She’d like to be able to stay she doesn’t panic. But she does. Panic that is.

It’s too reminiscent of her past, so she fights as if her life depends on it (maybe it does) and is unable to stop the panicked sounds that escape.

"Hey! Regina!"

Somehow she hears a faint voice through her panic.

She tries to still her breathing, still fighting against the bonds she cannot see. She stares into the darkness willing her eyes to work, squinting.

"Regina." A finger reaches out and brushes against her calf, oddly she doesn’t jump back but instead lessens her struggle.

She recognizes the voice. Her heartbeat slows.

"Ms. Swan."

Emma sighs. “Pretty sure we’ve been kidnapped. Use my first name?”

"Fine. Emma."

They sit in total silence for what may be one minute or five.

Regina finally asks. “What happened?”

"I dunno." 

Regina doesn’t have a response to that, but she feels the need to reciprocate before the darkness and quiet and trapped feelings return. “Oh.” 

Emma chuckles but it’s not a very happy sound. “Yeah. Oh is right.”


End file.
